


All Eyes On Me

by the_madame21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Club, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, basically no plot, blame discord, idk what this is, is sex club even the correct term???, low key though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: Oikawa wanted to try it. So they did.





	All Eyes On Me

It wasn’t something Iwa was particularly interested in. But he had a ‘try everything once’ policy, and Oikawa had asked him so sweetly, he couldn’t exactly refuse. 

It took a bit, what with the health screenings and background checks, not to mention the pretty penny they had to pay to get in. But eventually everything went through, and Oikawa was one step closer to getting what he wanted.

Oikawa usually got what he wanted. 

_Erotic_ was the wrong word. Intriguing, maybe a better one. Awkward not at all, because everything felt so commonplace, under the dim lighting, lewd sounds and pleasured cries coming from every which way, that the only thing strange about it was how Iwa and Oikawa seemed to _not_ be engaged in anything of the sort. 

Not yet, anyway. 

There was a room far off to the side, with a long couch that was only being occupied by one other couple. Iwa figured that was as good as they were gonna get. He sat down, holding Oikawa’s hand tenderly as he settled in his lap. 

Oikawa leaned in for a kiss, letting his hand drop between their bodies. He smirked into Iwa’s lips, nibbling softly. “Hard?” 

“Same as you,” Iwa said easily, palming his lover through his pants, feeling the way Oikawa tensed slightly at his touch. 

It was hard _not_ to be, all things considered.

“I…” his lashes fluttered, lips brushing against Iwa’s as he spoke, “Some people are already looking…” 

“That’s what you wanted, right?” Iwa ran his hand through Tooru’s hair, deepening their kiss. 

Oikawa moaned softly, nodding his head. His fingers started to scratch at the top of Iwa’s shoulders, short, needy little movements that let Iwa know he wanted more. 

“Take your clothes off for me.” 

Oikawa pulled away abruptly, giving a slight pout of his lip. “By myself?” 

Iwa fucking loved that expression.

He smirked, leaning back against the couch, and giving Oikawa a nod of permission, “Show everyone how pretty you are.” 

Tooru squirmed slightly in Iwa’s lap before giving him a quick kiss and then standing up, deciding to start with his shirt. He untucked it, moving down the line of buttons with nimble fingers, before folding it up neatly, and setting it down next to Iwa, the way he’d been taught. Next came his belt and pants, followed by his socks, until he was left in nothing but his underwear. 

He stopped there, waiting patiently in front of Iwa.

They hadn’t drawn a crowd by any means, but there were certainly a few admirers in their midst. 

Gays weren’t exactly taboo, in a place like this. But, Iwa guessed, there’d never been a pair that looked quite like them. 

He smirked, big enough for everyone to see, as he grabbed hold of Tooru’s waist, yanking the taller man towards him, hooking his thumbs around the edge of the remaining fabric, and pulling down his boxer briefs in one easy motion. 

A soft gasp parted Tooru’s mouth, and he bit his lip to keep from getting too loud. 

With everything now exposed, Oikawa let his hands drop in front of his crotch, hanging his head slightly, in order to hide the pink of his cheeks. He could feel the stares on him. Not just Iwa’s, but the strangers’ as well. How they soaked in his body, and even though he was already completely naked Tooru felt as if they somehow wanted more.

It made him shiver. 

Iwa twisted his finger in a rather bored fashion, and Oikawa obediently turned around, bending slightly at the waist, so Iwa could see the pretty pink jewel he’d put there earlier that day. Careful hands freed Oikawa of the plug, a low whine starting at the base of his throat as he was left feeling empty. 

He was pulled again, so suddenly that he fell into Iwa’s lap, long legs clumsily tripping over themselves. Oikawa tensed up, a _very_ familiar heat pressing up against his back.

_“Feel that?”_

How could he not? Oikawa shivered, rubbing himself against Iwa’s flesh. 

Exactly _when_ Iwa had managed to unzip his pants Oikawa didn’t know, but he didn’t really care, either. Especially not when he felt the familiar cold of the lube against his ass, and the heat of Iwa’s cock against his throbbing hole. 

Iwa did it fast, on purpose, so that Oikawa would scream, because Oikawa always screamed, whenever Iwa stuck it in with a single thrust, their bodies pressed together in a way that nearly pushed all the air out of Oikawa’s lungs. 

Teeth nibbled at the shell of Tooru’s ear, and he shivered, still trying to adjust to Iwa’s girth. 

“Go on,” Iwa breathed, “Bounce for me.” 

Tooru whimpered, shaking his head hesitantly, craning his neck so that he could look at Iwa, pleading at him with his eyes. 

Iwa scoffed. “No?” 

Oikawa didn’t look away. 

Iwa gave a roll of his hips, “You know what to say.” 

With a small tremble and a soft whimper, Oikawa let his head hang, resting his hands on Iwa’s knees. “Please…Hajime…” 

“Please what?” 

Tooru turned, eyes watering with need, desperation dripping on his tongue, “Please fuck me.” 

He wasn’t really able to register what happened next, because it was too sudden, and the motion too rough, so the only thing Tooru felt was the rush in his blood, when his face hit the couch, knees half on the cushions while Iwa began to ram into him. 

It was impossible not to cry out. When Oikawa got enough sense in him he perched himself up on his elbows, shaking his hips wantonly to match Iwa’s rhythm. And it was finally then, when Iwa hit _that_ spot, when his back arched into a perfect curve, when his head finally shot up in pleasure, that he noticed the eyes on him. 

And he nearly came. 

His body shuddered, his arms starting to shake. The embarrassment was almost too much. So drowning and yet entirely _arousing,_ his body hot both from the shame and from the heat Iwa gave him, and the more glances Oikawa stole at the onlookers, the closer he got to the edge. 

Iwa chuckled, digging his fingers into Tooru’s hips, “You’re tightening up.” 

“I can’t—can’t help it—” Iwa gave another sharp thrust, and Oikawa’s tongue fell out with his scream, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head. “Hajime—m-more—“

Suddenly, he was there, right by his ear, Iwa’s chest pressed against Oikawa’s back. _“You’re making everyone here horny.”_

Desperately, Oikawa shook his head, “I’m not—”

Iwa propped Tooru’s chin up, forcing him to look towards the curtains, where a man was stroking himself, another couple looking at them with wanting eyes, as if it wouldn’t be long before they gave in too. 

“Louder,” Iwa ordered, keeping his pace, “So that everyone can hear you.” 

A throaty moan shook him so hard that he fell onto him arms, biting his wrist to try and keep some sense of control. 

From the corner of his eye, Tooru could see legs making their way towards him, and when Iwa’s grip tightened against his hips, he couldn’t help but look up. 

It was the same man who’d been stroking himself, still looking at Tooru with a lust-filled gaze. 

“Mind if I join?” he glanced at them both, “He’s got such a pretty mouth…” 

Iwa stopped, about as deep in Oikawa as he could go, making him whimper on the couch. Like _hell_ he was gonna let some random ass guy touch Tooru, let alone stick his dick in his mouth. But since it was Tooru’s idea to come to this place, he figured it’d be fun to tease him, just a bit. So he held his glare with the man, while motioning to Tooru, “Up to him.” 

Oikawa turned around with wide eyes, shaking his head, “I don’t—”

“It’s what you wanted, right?” Iwa smiled, “All eyes on you.”

“No—”

“Look at how much attention you’re getting.” 

The man cupped Tooru’s chin, guiding him towards his dick, “I’ll be gentle,” he promised. 

Oikawa jerked back, starting to panic, “Iwa-chan—!”

It was a safe word, of sorts. Because whenever Oikawa started to get scared, he always switched back to _Iwa-chan._ And Hajime didn’t miss a beat. 

Tooru was pulled by his hair, and then was hooked around the waist, until he was sitting firmly in Iwa’s lap again, a possessive hand around his neck and his lover’s tongue on his cheek. 

“Sorry,” Iwa told the man, “No touching today.” He nuzzled Oikawa’s cheek lovingly, encouragingly, rolling his hips slowly to put him back in the mood. It didn’t take very much, since a soft squeeze to his throat was always more than enough to get Oikawa to tighten up around him.

Iwa nearly _growled._ The man was still standing in front of them, looking kind of pathetic with his dick out like that, staring at them in a way that was completely unfamiliar, but from the way Tooru was whimpering, Iwa figured he liked it. 

So he egged him on, just a bit. “You’ll give this guy a good show, right? Look how excited you got him…” 

“I-I—“

He rubbed his thumb over the tip of Tooru’s dick, reveling in the way those milk-white thighs tensed. “Look at you,” Iwa groaned, “Winding people up like that…”

“I didn’t—“

_“Go on,”_ Iwa’s voice was hot and wet in Tooru’s ears, “Tell him why he couldn’t touch you.” 

Only carnal sounds were understood, because Iwa began stroking Tooru’s leaking cock in time to his thrusts, which were becoming more and more possessive, the longer the man continued to stare. 

“Come on,” Tooru was practically _bouncing_ now, feet planted on the floor to keep from tumbling over, half off the couch but half not, Hajime still _thrusting—_

“Apologize properly.” 

“I’m—so—”

_“Tell him why.”_

Tooru stiffened. He didn’t need to look at Iwa’s face to know the kind of expression he had. 

He melted entirely into his lover’s hold, reaching back with his hand to pull him into a sloppy kiss. When he looked back at the man, it was with completely drunken eyes. “Hajime,” he drawled, biting his lip to keep from giggling, “Hajime is the only one…” 

* * *

It wasn’t until much later that night, that they were curled up in their own bed, curtains left wide open, because Oikawa loved the view they had of the city. 

“I’ve never seen you cum that hard.” 

Tooru buried himself further into Iwa’s neck. “Mmm…” 

“Well,” Iwa sighed, “It’s up to you.” 

He shook his head, placing a soft kiss against his lover’s skin. “I don’t wanna go back.” 

Iwa rubbed Tooru’s shoulders, comforting him. “Too much?” 

“It was fun,” he admitted, adjusting his pose, letting his head rest comfortably on Hajime’s shoulder, “But…hmm…”

“What?” 

“I don’t like it.”

“Which part?” 

“When that guy came up to us.” 

“I didn’t let him touch you.”

Tooru kissed his cheek, “I knew you wouldn’t.” 

“Then?” 

He shifted again, cheeks starting to brighten, and Iwa thought it was sort of cute the way he looked, especially since he was dazed from their bath, eyes wide and tired from the night they’d had. There was something about a nervous Tooru that always made his heart beat really fast. 

“I just…I like when they’re looking at me…obviously…”

“Right—”

“I don’t want them looking at you.” 

Iwa’s eyes widened, and he gave an incredulous kind of scoff. “Wow. I mean I know you want all the attention but it’s gonna be kind of hard to—”

“No—” Tooru climbed over him, wrapping his arm’s around Iwa’s neck and pulling him in close, nuzzling into his neck and taking a large inhale, “I don’t want them _looking_ at you.” 

Iwa gave a sideways smile at that, nibbling at Tooru’s skin to show he agreed. “Alright,” he said, “I get it.” 

“Thank you,” Oikawa murmured, “For letting me try…” 

Iwa nudged him gently, so that he could pull him into a kiss, stroking his cheek sweetly. Oikawa smiled into the embrace, his eyes starting to get heavy, and his chest swelling in a way only Iwa made possible. 

“Hey,” he murmured, and it was such a soft sound, that Tooru was sure Iwa was going to say something that took his breath away. 

“Mm?”

“The next guy that tries to stick his dick in your mouth, is getting his fucking face smashed in.” 

Tooru’s eyes widened, before he burst out laughing, eyes crinkling at the edges as he nodded his head, squeezing Iwa into another hug and falling back against the pillows. 

He kissed him again. 

“Yeah,” he said, “Deal.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh. Yeah. I haven't written smut in a while. It's not my best but meh just something for fun. My gift to the discord chat lmfao. Comments are appreciated!


End file.
